


Treasure

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NedDen, Nyotalia, i don't know squab about fauns, so don't get mad at me because of it, yuritalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Annelisse couldn't wait to see the treasure that she had found wondering the forest.





	Treasure

She had a big secret, a secret that if anyone found out, it could endanger the lives of those beings. So she had to be really careful to not to be followed by anyone.

She made sure to tell everyone she knew she was going on a trip which was partially true.

She took only the things that she could need the most: Some clothes to change, water, food and a basket full of apples.

She took a glance at her surroundings before entering the forest. She was so nervous to see her again.

She knew the risks that she was taking. She could be lost forever in that forest and nobody would realize about it. After all, she lied about her whereabouts.

But she had a small flute with her. She kept it near her chest to call her. That was the only way that she could find her anyways.

When she felt safe, she put her things near a tree and then she used the flute. A sweet melody flew on the air with all her hopes. After that, she sat down and started to have a lot of questions. What if she didn’t appear? What if she did it all wrong? That creature was the only way that she had to get out of there, since she forgot to put marks during her walk.

“Come on. Where are you?” Annelisse asked impatient. She drank her water and then she sighed. Maybe their last encounter was all a dream.

“Do you know how hard is to run with all the vegetation here?” An annoyed voiced questioned and Annelisse turned around so fast that she almost broke her neck.

There she was standing. A scar was near her left eye and her blonde hair covered her breasts. Her green eyes were looked directly towards Annelisse.

Anyone would thought she was just a beautiful and naked woman wondering through the forest. But no. She looked human until her belly bottom. After that, she had the body of a deer. Her fur had a brownish color with a couple of white spots.

“I…” Annelisse was so impressed that she couldn’t even talk. She approach the creature and grabbed her hand “You are real”

Femke rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m not. I’m just an illusion” Femke replied.

“Well, then. If you are an illusion, then you won’t care if I ate all the apples that I brought” Annelisse walked and opened her basket to show the faun what she brought.

Femke licked her lips. She was really hungry and those apples looked so delicious.

“Of course, I’m real, dork” She looked around before stepping from the forest.

Annelisse thought she was staring at a goddess with short-temper. Unconsciously, she took a couple of steps away.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you” Femke was trying so hard to dissimulate her real feelings.

Since they first met, she was fascinated with Annelisse. Maybe because she was the first human she came across that didn’t try to kill her. Maybe because she completely fell in love with her at first sight. Maybe because she looked like someone that she wanted to protect at all cost, like a treasure that she found.

“Yeah, I know” Annelisse giggled. She couldn’t stop staring at Femke.

“Then stop moving away from me” Femke requested.

Annelisse approached Femke again and this time, she dared to touch her face. Her skin was smooth as silk.

“You are so gorgeous” Annelisse took a deep breath.

Femke blushed. A lot of male fauns thought that she was too intimidating to approach, so those words meant a lot to her.

“Thanks…” She wasn’t sure what to do with herself other than avoiding eye contact with Annelisse.

The young woman just laughed. She thought it was a shame that she couldn’t tell anyone about that precious treasure that was just in front of her. But maybe it was for the best.

“How long are you going to stay this time?” Femke asked.

“Just a couple of days or so. No one knows that I’m here” Annelisse explained. She wished she could stay any longer but she had work to do and she couldn’t hide from civilization even though she wanted.

Femke was upset.

“I wish I could go with you” She admitted with sadness.

But Annelisse tried to be positive.

“Hey! Don’t be sad. We are going to have a great time still. We should enjoy it as much as we could” She suggested.

Femke nodded. She knew that her time with Annelisse had an expiration date anyways, so she thought that they had to get the most of their relationship.

After eating, Femke made a suggestion.

“There’s a place that I want to take you in” She had her doubts but she thought that Annelisse was trustworthy enough.

“Really?” Annelisse was surprised.

“Come one. I’ll take you there” She kneeled so Annelisse could ride her “Just don’t hung up too strong” She requested.

Annelisse sat down on her back and smiled. She really felt like she was on a dream.

Femke ran and ran. Annelisse was afraid but the faun reassured her that nothing would happen to her.

Finally they reached a bank. The water was pure and it looked like nobody had touched the place in forever.

Annelisse got down and stared at the sky. It was already night and she was impressed with the clarity.

“It’s really hard to any human to get in here. It’s my small place, home if you want it to call it” Femke explained.

“Oh” Annelisse went straight to hug her. It was hard because of the height difference but she didn’t care. She wanted to hold Femke and never let her go.

“I wish I could take you to my house” Annelisse explained.

“Maybe someday” Femke shrugged even though she felt the same way.

Annelisse laid her head on Femke’s chest. It was so warm.

“You are my fairytale” Annelisse suddenly said.

“Why?” Femke played with Annelisse’s hair while staring at her. She wondered if all humans were like that but she had a feeling that Annelisse was special.

“Because even though nobody thinks you are real, you make me happy. I don’t know, I’m just glad that I have meet you” She stated with a big smile.

Femke nodded and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Do you want to watch the stars until we fall asleep?” She suggested.

Annelisse thought it was a great idea and sat down. Then she rested her head on Annelisse’s back.

“It’s so fluffy” She laughed.

“Shut up” Femke moved until she was comfortable enough in the ground.

“Can this moment last forever?” Annelisse lifted her arm and tried to reach for the stars.

“It will last forever in my mind” Femke promised her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
